


My Blood

by AtrophicGalaxy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtrophicGalaxy/pseuds/AtrophicGalaxy
Summary: Vax can't sleep after their latest brush with death





	My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super new to this fandom and only on ep 29 but Vaxleth already owns my whole ass heart

Another inn, in another town and another monster slain. Another victory for Vox Machina but another brush with death too.

 

Vax stared at the knots in the wooden ceiling, instructing his heart to stop hammering. Everyone was safe and sound, healed and presumably sleeping. Keyleth lay on her side next to Vax, holding his arm to her chest in a hug. She looked peaceful, mouth lax and Vax could feel the slow puffs of breath against his shoulder.

 

The battle had been tough and Vax could still feel the aches and bruises that the healing potion he’d taken hadn’t quite mended. He didn’t want to think about the moment the beast had unleashed a blast of magic and sent both Vex and Keyleth flying. The memory intruded nonetheless and Vax had to work to control his breathing. He remembered flashes of blood, the crunching of broken bones, the way Keyleth had slumped and Vex’s head had snapped back.

 

His greatest fear had always been losing Vex; his first memory was more a feeling, this deep knowledge that he needed his sister, far more than she needed him, and that losing her would be the worst torture, one that he would not survive. The loss of their mother only solidified that feeling. While Vax had great faith in his sister’s ability to take care of herself, when she got hurt it shook Vax to his very core.

 

Vox Machina had become his family, and Vax was surprised to find he had so much room in his heart for so many people. He and Vex were accepted and cared for, and returned that affection. There was nothing Vax wouldn’t do for his new family.

 

And then there was Keyleth. Vax’s heart clenched. 

 

Vax had not been looking for romantic love, his newfound family giving him more than he had ever dreamed to desire. Finding himself falling in love with Keyleth had been a revelation. One he did not fight, but accepted, much the way a cleric might accept death if their god required it. Keyleth was strong, more capable than she gave herself credit for, and kinder than Vax had thought anyone could be. She was destined for greatness and Vax wanted nothing more than to help her achieve it. 

 

But all this love meant even greater opportunity for loss. Vax had grown used to his fear of his sister being harmed or taken away from him, but having that fear extended to other people put strain on him, pulled him taught until he thought he might break. He held strong though, unwilling to relinquish to the pressure. He needed to be as sharp as his daggers, to protect those he loved.

 

Keyleth stirred and blinked open her eyes. Vax looked down at her beautiful face, that ethereal softness that belied so much power. Keyleth looked at him with knowing eyes, having learnt to read his face almost as well as Vex could.

 

“Oh Vax,” she whispered, reaching up to cup his cheek, “We’re all safe.”

 

Vax allowed his eyes to close and leaned into the woman he loved.

 

“I know,” he murmured back.

 

“Together we’ll be able to face anything,” Keyleth said, her faith clear and matter of fact. This wasn’t a wish of hers, but a statement of what she knew to be reality.

 

Vax found himself smiling. “I know,” he said, feeling that fear start to ebb.

 

He opened his eyes again and looked at Keyleth who smiled back at him.

 

“Here,” she said, dancing her fingers about with a spark of magic and producing a perfect red tulip.

 

“These used to grow near my mother’s house,” Vax said, taking the flower. His heart was in his throat.

 

“I remember you telling me,” Keyleth said softly.

 

With a shaky hand, Vax tucked the tulip behind Keyleth’s ear, the red petals complementing her red hair.

 

“You are my blood,” Vax said, raw. “My kin, and my life.”

 

Keyleth touched her fingers to Vax’s chest, over his heart.

 

“And you are mine,” she said.

 

It was an oath.


End file.
